


Вечная несвобода

by Elga



Series: Девочка на войне [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, female!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: На Гриммолд плэйс они Сириусом уже неделю, и, несмотря на то, что каждую ночь Роуз просыпается от видений пыток и кровавых сцен, а шрам на лбу просто разрывается от пульсирующей боли, счастливее в своей в жизни она еще не была.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Девочка на войне [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764967
Kudos: 20





	Вечная несвобода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Entirely Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278270) by [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn). 



Роуз Поттер готовится ко сну.

На Гриммолд плэйс они Сириусом уже неделю, и, несмотря на то, что каждую ночь Роуз просыпается от видений пыток и кровавых сцен, а шрам на лбу просто разрывается от пульсирующей боли, счастливее в своей в жизни она еще не была. Сириус тоже излучает радость, таким она его никогда не видела и иногда ловит на себе его взгляд, в котором столько гордости и столько яростного собственнического счастья, что потом тоже ходит остаток дня с довольной улыбкой. 

Сегодняшний день они провели в разговорах и отработке заклинаний, и Роуз сильно устала. Она приняла душ, почистила зубы и влезла в драные фланелевые штаны, которые купила в Оксфаме [Оксфордский комитет помощи голодающим], когда тетя Петуния выдала пять фунтов и наказала купить всю одежду, которая ей понадобится на следующий год. На ней топик на тонких бретелях, который мал ей с тринадцати лет — на кормежке Дурслей, конечно, не поправишься, но теперь у нее появился какой-никакой бюст, и Роуз радуется, что в школе носит мантии: во всей одежде Дурслей она выглядела бродяжкой, которой, как обвиняюще говорила тетя Петуния, она и хотела казаться. 

Она собирает раскиданную по полу одежду и начинает аккуратно складывать; только закрывает шкаф, как замечает, что дверь немного приоткрыта. Сириус с улыбкой наблюдает за ней; на нем ночная рубашка, и сердце Роуз, как и всегда при виде Сириуса, заходится от невыносимой радости. Она улыбается, и Сириус заходит в комнату. 

— Я лет на десять опоздал, чтобы укрывать тебя перед сном, — грубовато говорит он — когда они остаются вдвоем, этот тон всегда прорывается, чтобы скрыть сильные эмоции.

Роуз обхватывает себя руками, в комнате холодно, наверняка именно поэтому по коже побежали мурашки. 

—Не знаю, когда для этого становится слишком поздно. Меня вот в детстве не укрывали, — говорит она как можно более беззаботным тоном. Сириус мрачнеет, но это быстро проходит, и Роуз благодарна ему за это — сожалений между ними хватит на целую вечность.

— Надеюсь, тебе здесь не слишком скучно, — произносит он. — Наверное, ждешь не дождешься вернуться в школу.

— Да ты шутишь, — возражает она, — мне нравится! Таких классных каникул у меня еще не было. Только я и… те, кто хорошо ко мне относится, — она не говорит «любит» не потому, что сомневается в любви Сириуса, а просто чтобы не сглазить. — Как будто у меня появилась семья!

— Ах, Рози, — Сириус делает еще несколько шагов вперед и берет ее за плечи. — Так будет не всегда. Однажды я заберу тебя настолько далеко от твоих проклятых родственников, что ты забудешь их, как страшный сон.

— Не бери в голову, — быстро произносит Роуз. Она чувствует запах огневиски. Выпив, Сириус начинает грустить, а ей не хочется расстраивать его еще больше. — Мне здесь нравится.

Сириус печально улыбается, проводит ладонями по ее рукам, сжимает плечи и отпускает. Роуз охватывает волнующее тепло, как и всегда, когда крестный прикасается к ней, так ее тело показывает естественную жажду ласковых прикосновений. Роуз задумывается, как отреагировал бы Сириус, если бы однажды она обняла его и не отпускала бы до тех пор, пока не захотелось бы разжать руки. Они уже обнимались раньше, но всегда как-то быстро и напряженно, после чего Сириус отстранялся, держа ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как будто у него была причина не продолжать. Иногда ей до стыда хочется, чтобы он к ней прикоснулся. Если думать о прикосновениях, то наверняка об обжиманиях с однокурсниками или о Роне, или о взглядах, который тот на нее бросает, но не такого рода прикосновений она хочет, не о таких прикосновениях мечтает. Она не хочет, чтобы ее лапали. Она хочет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Ей нужен отец или кто-то, кто его заменит. 

— Все в порядке, милая? — хмурится Сириус. — Выглядишь немного… — он пожимает плечами и качает головой. 

Роуз отвечает усталой улыбкой.

— Как думаешь, Дамблдор разрешит мне провести с тобой все лето?

Он задумывается и немного мрачнеет. 

— Я говорил с ним. Ему не очень нравится эта идея, и я понимаю его аргументы: такой защиты, как в доме дяди и тети, ты больше нигде не получишь, — он сочувственно улыбается. — Знаю, ты ненавидишь их, но сейчас самое главное — твоя безопасность, Рози.

— Моя безопасность? — горько вырывается у нее. 

Сириус морщится. 

— Ни Вольдеморт, ни Пожиратели не смогут до тебя там добраться. Места безопаснее просто нет, — он замолкает, будто ждет, что она возразит или попросит объяснить, но она просто кивает. Вольдеморт говорил об этом на кладбище. Она снова начинает дрожать, растирает руки, и Сириус делает к ней еще один шаг.

— Думаю, все-таки укрою тебя перед сном, — говорит он и кладет руку ей на плечо, — ты явно еще не настолько взрослая. Давай, ложись, ты же замерзла!

— Все в порядке, — говорит она, поворачивается и с неохотой делает шаг к кровати. Если остаться в кольце рук Сириуса, то не захочется его покидать. А сейчас уже слишком поздно для подобного рода драм.

Роуз наклоняется над кроватью, чтобы снять покрывало, но тут ее окликает Сириус, и она никогда не слышала у него такого холодного голоса:

— Рози, — она замирает, боясь пошевелиться от прозвучавшей в голосе угрозы, — что это за отметины на твоей руке?

Роуз про себя яростно чертыхается. Она поворачивается на пятках, она не хочет смотреть Сириусу в глаза, но еще больше ей не хочется, чтобы Сириус подошел ближе и рассмотрел ее ладонь. 

— Ничего, Сириус, — она быстро улыбается и отворачивается к прикроватной тумбочке, спрятав руки в складках одеяла. 

Но Сириус уже на полпути к ней. Она видит, как быстро он приближается, неистовый блеск в его глазах, и ничего не может с собой поделать — чувствует себя загнанной в угол, пойманной в ловушку. Он тянется к ней рукой, чтобы схватить за плечо и развернуть лицом, она знает, что именно это он собирается сделать, и знает, что его руки не причинят ей никакого вреда, но это неважно. На каком-то глубинном уровне она замечает лишь, с какой скоростью и яростью он приближается, нависающую над ней темную фигуру, и когда Сириус поднимает руку, Роуз отшатывается и втягивает голову в плечи, выставляя перед собой руки, блокируя удар, которого, она знает, никогда не последует. 

Ей требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять на обоих уровнях — сознания и подсознания, что никто не собирается причинить ей боль, никто даже не дотрагивается до нее. Она опускает руки, чувствуя себя глупо, но это чувство быстро уступает место страху и чувству вины, когда она видит лицо Сириуса. Он мертвенно бледный, каким был сразу после побега из Азкабана. Его рот открыт, рука, застывшая в воздухе, сжимается в кулак. 

— Роуз, — шепчет он, — я не… я бы никогда не ударил тебя, разве ты не знаешь?

Ужас, звучащий в его голосе, окончательно приводит ее в себя. Пятнадцать лет она прожила с людьми, которые считали, что день прожит зря, если не отвесить ей затрещину, и теперь Сириус — добрый, потрясающий, любящий Сириус, лучший друг ее родителей — смотрит на нее так же, как в Визжащей хижине, когда она назвала его убийцей. 

Роуз сползает по стене и закрывает лицо ладонями, разражаясь беспомощными слезами.

— О Мерлин… Рози, не… не плачь, — Сириус обхватывает ее голову ладонями, успокаивающе проводит рукой по волосам и прижимает ее к груди. Она расслабляется в его сильных объятиях, чувствуя тепло и защищенность. 

— Я не имела в виду тебя, Сириус, — шепчет она, упираясь лбом в его грудь, — я знаю, что ты никогда бы так не поступил. Я знаю. 

— Тогда кто, Рози? — он, крепко держа за голые плечи, мягко отстраняет ее на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Это…я знаю, что сделал с тобой Хвост прошлым летом, и это должно было…

— Это не он, — шепчет она, хотя знает, что должна подыграть ему и позволить поверить в собственное объяснение, потому что оно простое и все объясняет, но Роуз понимает, что хочет, чтобы Сириус узнал правду. Хочет, чтобы он разозлился. Никто никогда не злился в ее интересах. 

— Дай руку,— говорит Сириус, и Роуз вспоминает, что он видел несколько минут назад. И одна часть ее замирает от ужаса, вторая говорит: «Да-да, сейчас, это то, чего ты ждала». 

Она позволяет ему взять свою руку, стоит и слушает, как он выдыхает сквозь зубы, чувствует, как его огрубевшая рука проводит от запястья до локтя, будто ища скрытые повреждения. Холодный воздух запускает мурашки по ее обнаженной коже. 

— Роуз, это… это сделали с помощью магии, — голос Сириуса дрожит. — Что с тобой случилось? Вольдеморт бы не стал…

— Это не Вольдеморт.

— Тогда кто?

— Это случилось в школе, неважно, — она пытается сказать это пренебрежительно, но сама же слышит в своем голосе панику. 

— В школе? — переспрашивает Сириус, и руки на ее запястьях судорожно сжимаются, наверняка останутся синяки. Роуз практически видит, как в его голове зарождается правильный вывод.

— Амбридж, — заключает он, и его голос дрожит от неистовой ярости. Роуз вздрагивает, впервые понимая, почему люди могли поверить, что Сириус убил тринадцать человек одним заклинанием. Он выглядит сейчас более чем безумно. — Этаблядскаяженщина. 

— Сириус, больно, — говорит она так осторожно, как будто обращается с зельем на самом опасном этапе варки. Он отпускает ее так быстро, будто обжегся. 

Роуз знает, что им нужно поговорить об этом, она должна ответить на вопросы. Сириус выглядит больным, кажется, будто он готов на любые безрассудства. Чем больше Роуз смотрит на него, тем страшнее ей становится. Как будто его что-то забирает, и она никак не может это остановить. 

Сириус наконец открывает рот, и его следующие слова пугают Роуз еще сильнее. 

— Я убью ее, — тихо и хрипло говорит он, — я сейчас же отправлюсь в школу и перегрызу ей глотку.

Роуз подпрыгивает так быстро, будто ее ударило током. 

— Не смей! — кричит она, хватает его за ночную рубашку и трясет так сильно, как только может своими худыми руками. — Тебя поймают и отдадут дементорам! Ты не можешь! Не можешь бросить меня…

Она понимает, что по ее лицу текут слезы; дыхание срывается, перед глазами темнеет, колени подгибаются. Она начинает оседать на пол, Сириус перехватывает ее и доносит до кровати (впервые ее куда-то несут, когда она в сознании). Сириус садится рядом и прижимает ее к своей груди так сильно, что становится тяжело дышать. Но ей все равно, она обнимает его и, кажется, выплакивает сразу все слезы, которые копились в ней последние лет десять — с тех пор, как она выяснила, что слезы только злят тетю с дядей. Сириус держит ее, укачивает, как ребенка, невнятно бормоча какие-то слова, которые ее почему-то успокаивают. 

— Ничего страшного, — шепчет она, как только дыхание восстанавливается, — мне ничего не страшно, пока ты рядом. 

— Мерлин всемогущий, — Сириус сжимает ее в объятиях еще крепче, — Рози, милая, я никуда не денусь. 

Роуз шмыгает носом, вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони и выпрямляется. Она сползает с колен Сириуса и садится рядом с ним на кровати. Он накрывает ее руку своей ладонью. 

Другая ладонь Сириуса перемещается с плеч на спину, поглаживает ее успокаивающими движениями. Роуз закрывает глаза и наклоняет голову.

— Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня? — спрашивает Сириус. — Ты столько пережила, а меня не было рядом, чтобы защитить тебя, а я обещал Джеймсу, что я… я должен был быть рядом. Надо было забрать тебя оттуда еще два года назад, черт бы побрал этого Дамблдора.

— Тебе нужно быть осторожным, — мягко произносит она, — для меня самое важное — твоя безопасность. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, Сириус. Знаю, раньше я не говорила этого, но это правда. Раньше у меня никогда никого не было… и когда я думаю о том, что могу потерять тебя, мне хочется умереть.

Она не может сдержаться, вновь заливается слезами и отворачивается. Рыдания мешают говорить. 

Сириус встает и начинает расхаживать по комнате. Он некоторое время молчит, но иногда поднимает руку и хватается за волосы. Дыхание Роуз успокаивается. Она вытирает лицо уголком одеяла и наблюдает, как Сириус мерит ее небольшую комнату шагами, и чем дальше Роуз смотрит, тем больше начинает беспокоиться, что совершила ошибку, все ему рассказав. Кажется, будто он в отчаянии и растворился в мрачных мыслях. 

Она поднимается и делает несколько шагов к двери — Рем внизу, он-то лучше знает, как успокоить Сириуса. Но на полпути ее за плечи перехватывает Сириус. Она испуганно делает шаг назад к стене. Сириус не отпускает ее и смотрит прямо в глаза. 

— Я не никому не позволю снова причинить тебе вред, — шепчет он, — я даю тебе слово. Клянусь своей жизнью.

— Не говори так, — тут же отзывается Роуз.

— Клянусь, — повторяет он. 

Они проводят несколько секунд в тишине, и Роуз понимает, насколько близко они стоят друг к другу: она прижата спиной к стене, а Сириус удерживает ее, не давая пошевелиться. Он не сводит с нее взгляда, но Роуз не уверена, что он вообще ее видит. 

Он разжимает руку и отпускает ее плечо, костяшками пальцев задевает ее шею, смахивает прядь волос с лица. Пальцы запутываются в завитке волос, и рука замирает, будто Сириус не знает, как освободиться, не причинив ей боль. Роуз неосознанно подается вперед навстречу его руке, полуприкрыв глаза. 

Она чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей коже, но не открывает глаз, пока не чувствует касание его губ к ее губам. Тело деревенеет, но не от тревоги, а от странности происходящего. Она не может смотреть ему в глаза. Она не знает, что делать со своими руками.

Поцелуй заканчивается, она вновь видит лицо Сириуса, который грустно улыбается, и она чувствует облегчение, за которым через несколько секунд приходит мысль: все хорошо, это то же самое, что поцелуй в щеку. Она неуверенно отвечает на улыбку. 

— Я держал тебя на руках, когда тебе было три дня, — дрожащим голосом произносит Сириус, — счастливее, чем тогда, я Джеймса никогда не видел. Меня сделали твоим крестным отцом, и я… тогда как раз убили Гидеона и Фабиана Прюиттов, и я думал, что могу быть следующим. Я посмотрел на тебя и подумал, что ничего более похожего на семью у меня не будет.

— Я тоже, — Роуз выдавливает дрожащую улыбку. Она пытается обратить все в шутку, но, судя по лицу Сириуса, он не видит в этом ничего смешного.

— Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, — продолжает он тем же прерывающимся голосом, — я вижу… я думаю…

Роуз ждет, что он закончит, но Сириус замолкает, взгляд становится отрешенным. А потом стискивает руку в ее волосах в кулак, и ей больно. Она открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то… хоть что-нибудь, что поможет снять напряжение, загасить ураган, бушующий в его глазах. Она чувствует запах огневиски. Другой рукой он проводит по ее боку и обхватывает за бедро. 

Он снова ее целует, на этот раз по-другому, ничего похожего на то, что она когда-либо делала. Немного похоже на то, как Седрик поцеловал ее за секунды до того, как поднять кубок, но без радости победы — поцелуй грубый и требовательный, Сириус всасывает ее нижнюю губу, языком исследует ее рот, а все ее тело горит, в груди стоит комок и она не может дышать…

Она слышит, как Сириус стонет ее имя. Плечи Роуз каменеют, и она задумываются: другие девушки тают и изгибаются от удовольствия, почему же у нее все по-другому? Ее тело ведет войну с собой, в ушах звенит, кожу покалывает. Как будто в видео-перемотке, она представляет следующие двенадцать часов их жизни: Сириус несет ее в постель, стягивает пижамные штаны, Сириус за обеденным столом на следующий день, тихий и испуганный, не может посмотреть ей в глаза. 

Она отшатывается. Голова запрокидывается и ударяется о стену с громким стуком. Ее мозг слишком затуманен, чтобы выдавать разумные мысли, но где-то глубже она понимает: пусть даже она сама не знает, чего хочет, но она знает, что нужно Сириусу. Не это. 

Она слышит, какое тяжелое и рваное у Сириуса дыхание. Он машинально толкается бедрами, но потом опускает руки, и они так и стоят, тихо и неподвижно, и лед сковывает все ее тело, которое еще только несколько секунд назад горело. 

Сириус снова зовет ее по имени, и теперь в нем вопрос и мольба. Он спешно делает шаг назад. Инстинкт, переходя границы опыта, гонит ее вперед, заставляет обхватить его за шею, прижаться к нему, не обращая внимания на дрожь, возможно, от рыданий, которые могут прорваться у любого из них.

— Все в порядке, — едва слышно шепчет она. Она поправляет воротник его ночной рубашки, боясь, что он сейчас сбежит. — Я не ребенок. Я могу о себе позаботиться. 

Она думает, сказать ли еще: я все понимаю, или не бросай меня, или, возможно, когда-нибудь в другой раз. Но она молчит, и через несколько секунд Сириус расслабляется и снова тянется обнять ее, и тогда она делает еще один шаг назад. В его покрасневших глазах слезы. 

Он открывает рот, но Роуз опережает его. Она не знает, что он собирается сказать, но понимает, что, возможно, это не поможет.

— Так что, увидимся утром?— улыбается она.

Он отвечает ей кривой ухмылкой. Сейчас он кажется очень молодым, почти как парень с фотографий, обнимающий за плечи ее отца. 

— Да, — говорит он. 

Она смотрит, как он уходит и закрывает за собой дверь, и задумывается, стоит ли закрыть ее, но не хочет, чтобы он подумал, что она его боится. 

Той ночью она не смыкает глаз. 

_После_

Роуз в большой гостиной тренирует новые защитные чары с Ремом. Она узнала много новых заклинаний, которых можно научить Армию Дамблдора, а Рем по-прежнему лучший из ее учителей. Он радуется ее успехам, и его одобрение растапливает тот холодок, что поселился в ее теле несколько дней назад.

Роуз как раз вытирает рукой пот со лба, когда Рем, оглянувшись через плечо, прищуривается и внимательно присматривается. Она бросает на него удивленный взгляд, когда тот делает к ней шаг.

— Роуз, — говорит он, — откуда у тебя эти шрамы на руке? Это что… слова?

Роуз кажется, будто она провалилась через паркет в чан ледяной воды. Пытаясь успокоиться, она поднимает взгляд на Рема.

— Ничего, — говорит она решительно и снисходительно добавляет: — Это всего лишь царапина. 

Рем бросает на нее недоверчивый взгляд и уже открывает рот, чтобы задать новые вопросы, как его прерывает голос из дверей. Роуз поднимает взгляд: Сириус стоит на пороге и наблюдает за ними. 

— Оставь ее, — говорит он, и Рем бросает на него ошарашенный взгляд. — У нее есть своя голова на плечах. 

Роуз замечает, как Рем сначала смотрит на Сириуса, потом на нее, а потом снова на Сириуса. Сириус ежится под его взглядом, разворачивается и уходит. 

На лице Рема сменяется целая палитра эмоций: недоумение, злость и наконец понимание. Их взгляды встречаются, и Роуз видит беспомощную жалость. 

Роуз поднимает палочку и готовится отразить нападение.

**Конец**


End file.
